starclancatsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rußschweif
Sie ist eine dunkelgraue Kätzin mit einem Schwarzen Streifen von Kopf bis Schweif und schönen blauen Augen Familie und anderes Mutter - Glanzfell Vater - Tawnyspots Brüder - Dunkelstreif,Langschweif,Graustreif Schwester - Kieselstern Clan - DonnerClan Mentor - Dunkelstreif Neffen - Briesenjunges,Samtpfote,Sturmpelz,Rabenkralle,Kleinpelz,Donnerblitz,Zitronenjunges,Lichtjunges Nichten - Apfelfell,Kirschenpelz,Geisterpelz,Kleinlicht,Mausekralle,Federschweif,Julie,Erdbeerschimmer, Mohnblatt,Schwarzblume,Abendjunges,Quellwasserjunges,Eisjunges,Mitternachtsjunges Tanten - Leopardenfuß,Tüpfelblatt Onkeln - Rotschweif,Patchpelt Cousins - Tigerstern,Desertstorm Cousinnen - Nebelfell,Nachtfall,Sandsturm,Lichtermeer,Feuersturm Großnichten - Pinienblatt,Rainbowpaw,Eichhornflug,Blattteich,Schneesturm,Regenpelz,Habichtschatten Großneffen - Weißgesang,Feuerpelz Geschichte Als sie noch ein Junges war war sie sehr verspielt, und immer hellwach, es ging schwer sie zu überreden das sie schlafen ging. Ihre Mutter brachte sie immer dazu, wenn sie sie kitzelte oder ihr etwas versprach. Als sie fast so alt eine Schülerin zu werden, wollte ihr Bruder Dunkelstreif ihr Mentor werden, da sich sonst noch keiner gemeldet hatte. Dann als sie Schülerin wurde bekam sie Dunkelstreif, sie war stolz von ihrem Bruder zu lernen doch Feuerstern hatte bedenken. Immer wie sie sag wie Dunkelstreif mit ihm sprach wollte sie es nachmachen traute sich aber nicht wikrlich. Sie wurde genauso wie er, und er erzählte ihr alles über einem alten Freund von ihm, Tigerstern. Sie ließ sich meistens von den ältesten Geschichten erzählen, und sie verhielt sich gegenüber Feuerstern immer komisch. Graustreif sprach sie darauf an und bat sie das zu lassen, da er sein bester Freund ist. Rußpfote meinte es sei ihre Sache wie sie zu jemanden ist, und brauche keine Meinung von ihm. Als sie Kriegerin wurde hieß sie Rußschweif, am liebsten hätte ihr Feuerstern keinen Namen gegeben da er sie nicht mochte. Doch nicht wenig später starb Dunkelstreif und ihr Leben war wie ausgehorcht. Sie blieb immer traurig und redete nicht viel. Langschweif blieb ab jetzt immer bei ihr, da Grastreif nichts mehr mit ihr redete. Allgemeines 'I wish Darkstripe had not died, everything I've learned I have from him ... and now maby I will not see him again.' to Longtail about Darkstripes Dead 'I want to have anything to do something with my sister Cindertail, she's just aurogant and self-indulgent, she gets on my nerves I do not need her! I do not like her!' to Longtail about Cindertail Quotes Graustreif - Hör auf Feuerstern so zu behandeln wie Dunkelstreif es tut! Rußpfote - Du kannst mir nicht vorschreiben was ich machen soll, immerhin lege ich meine Meinung an erster Stelle, ich kann selber entscheiden was ich tue! Graustreif - Das hab ich mir gedacht... Rußpfote - Was meinst du? Rußpfote - Hey, würdest du mir eine Antwort geben? Graustreif! Rußpfote - Rede mit mir! Bitte! __________________________________________________________________________- Langschweif - Wie geht es dir Rußschweif? Rußschweif - Das interisiert doch keinen... Langschweif - Doch, mich. Rußschweif - Schlecht, es geht mir schlecht, nach dem Tod von Dunkelstreif möchte ich nicht mehr fröhlich sein. Langschweif - Aber du hast ja noch mich und Graustreif.. Rußschweif - Graustreif?! Der hat mit mir nicht mehr geredet seit ich erst 2 Monde Schülerin war, der mag mich doch garnicht, er hasst mich! Langschweif - Aber du hast ja noch mich, oder magst du mich nicht? Rußschweif - Natürlich mag ich dich, ich hab dich ja lieb, du bist mein Bruder und auch ein guter Freund, aber gleichzeitg meinen Mentor der auch mein Bruder war zu verlieren halt ich nicht aus... Langschweif - Das wird schon noch... __________________________________________________________